skycraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Money
'Basic Commands and Info' The plugin that we use for money is iConomy. It is widely used and trusted by various servers. Here are some of the basic commands: /money - show your current balance /money pay - pay another player a given amount. /town deposit - This pays money that you have earned into your town's bank. Currently the standard currency in Skycraft is the dollar ($). Money is important in Skycraft. Without money, you can't purchase things from shops, or remain in a town for long. Your town tax is the daily(24 realtime hours) amount the town will take from you. You need to have at least that amount in there to remain in town. Taxtion also applies to towns, if the town doesn't have enough money in it's bank, it will be removed as a town and will fall into ruin. Make sure you keep the town balance high enough to keep the town going. 'How do I earn money?' 'Jobs' The main way to get money is to get a job. We currently have a plugin called jobs. This lets you join a job and, rank up in that profession by performing the tasks that that job entails (e.g. hunter: killing mobs, assassin: killing players, gatherer: gather supplies). You can have two jobs at once, so choose which you want and get working. 'How do I apply for a job?' To apply for a job you need to use some commands. Here are some of the basic ones to get you started: /jobs browse - This shows all the avaliable jobs at the moment. /jobs join - This command allows you to join your selected job. /jobs leave - Leave the job. /jobs stats - allows you to see what level you are in your job. 'Is that the only way to make money?' No, shops are a great way to supplement your income. They allow items and blocks to be traded within the iConomy plugin. You can also buy items with a chest shop, it's a great way of collecting items whilst you aren't even online because you can go to your shop and collect what people have sold to you. 'Can I make a shop?' Absolutely! Place a chest somewhere (where you're able to build) and place a sign next to it with this format: blank (Number) B (number):(number) S (item ID) Explanation: All of the bits of text in (brakets) are things that you need to change in order to customise your shop. #The first line you leave blank, once the sign is complete, your name will appear there. #This is the number of items you want to sell/buy per transaction (e.g. if you put 16 then when someone uses the shop, they will recieve 16 of the items you are selling. Similarly, if they want to sell, they must have at least 16 in their inventory in order to sell them to your shop and once they sell, their items will appear in the chest, that only the person who set up the chest can access, and the appropriate amount of money will be removed from your account and given to the customer). #The letters B at the beggining and S at the end are vital. The two numbers inbetween designate how much money you are buying and selling items for. So if you put B 199.99:50 S that would mean that if someone buys an item from you, they spend $199.99 (notice decimal values are avaliable) on that item but if they sell to your shop, then they will only get $50 per item. #This is the minecraft item ID of the item you are selling, e.g. if you are selling stone, you write 1 on that line. Alternatively, to avoid confusion, you can write the name of the item on that line, but it has to be a name that minecraft recognises or it won't work properly. 'How do I use a shop? ' All you need to do is right or left click the sign. 'Admin Shops' At the moment there are a few admin shops set up at the spawn point, they provide some basic items and they will never run out of stock. You can also sell items that you find to them. You can also sell directly to the server via the sell command /sell -amount There is a wide range of things you can sell, but some you cannot (e.g. rotten meat) You chose one option out of the and then add an amount (optional). If you put a -amount then that amount of items will be left in your inventory after the transaction. E.g.: I type "/sell hand -10" that will sell all the items in my hand bar 10 so I will have 10 of that item left. I hope that clears that up for you, happy enterprising!